A Quentin Coldwater Love Story-A Beautiful Romance
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Quentin is a magician who goes to a school where they learn more about magic and he meets a new girl who is Eliot ' s sister and her name is Erin. And Quentin dates Eliot ' s sister.
1. Chap 1-Meetin Quentin For The First Time

One day a boy named Quentin went to a Magic school and he was a teenager and he had a friend named Eliot and some other friends too and so the school had a new student and her name was Erin and she sat beside her brother and Quentin but Quentin never knew that Eliot was related to her.


	2. Chapter 2-Lunch Time

Then at 12:00pm it was lunch time and Erin was nervous to go talk to Quentin but she faced her fears and went up to him and said " Mind if I sit with you ?" Then he smiled and said " Sure." So I sat down.


	3. Chap 3- Getting To Know Quentin A Little

Then I asked " So Quentin tell me about yourself. " Then he said " I like to read ,sometimes I like to draw and I have alot of friends. " Then I said " That's cool I love reading and drawing and I believe in magic .He then said "Sweet that's cool."


	4. Chap 4 Quentin Will You Go Out With Me ?

Then I asked " Quentin will you go out with me tonight ?" Then he smiled and said " Yes." Then I said " K." I then smiled at him .


	5. Chapter 5-Next Class

Then it was 1:00pm and it was next period now and we were in Science Class now and my brother was in the class with me and so was Quentin.


	6. Chapter 6-Magic

Then we learned about magic in another classroom that wasn't the Science room .And we learned how to make coins dissappear.


	7. Chapter 7-Eliot Is Erin Your Sister?

Then when the teacher was out of the classroom Quentin looked over at Eliot and asked him " Eliot is Erin your sister?" Then Eliot said " Yes she is." Then he said " I see never knew you were related to her." Then Eliot said " Well now you know." He giggled .


	8. Chapter 8-School's Over

Now it was 3:00pm and school was over for the day and it was the last day because it was summer vacation. And it was a Monday afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9-First Date

Then Quentin came to Erin and Eliot's house for their first date and they had fun together Quentin kissed her for the first time. And Eliot said between laughs " Okay I will leave you two love birds alone for a while ." Then all giggled.


	10. 10-Goin Away To Fillory With Quentin &El

Then Quentin ,my brother and I left to go to Fillory for summer vacation and we drove there and it was pretty cool and we had lots of fun. We even sat by the beach in Fillory.


	11. Chapter 11-Going Back HomeThe Next Day

And then we went back home it was actually nice to be back home .And now it was Tuesday and it was still summer time.


	12. Chapter 12-Eliot Are You Okay ?

Then I looked over at Eliot and asked "Eliot are you okay?" Then he said " Yes but I hurt my finger ." I then said " Okay do you need a band-aid for it?" Then he said " Yes please I need a band-aid " So then I gave him the band-aid and he put it around his finger on his left hand.


	13. Chap 13-Eliot What Happened ?

And then Quentin asked "Eliot what happened to your finger?" Then Eliot said " I hurt my finger but I'm fine ." Then he said " Okay that's good that your okay. "


	14. Chapter 14-Alice

Then a girl with a blue t shirt walked into the room and asked Quentin "So Quentin how was your trip to Fillory with Eliot and Erin ?" Then Quentin said " It was really good we had fun and we even sat by the beach ." Then she said " Sounds fun."


	15. Chapter 15-I Love You Quentin

And then I looked at Quentin and I said to him " I love you Quentin ." Then he said " I love you too sweetie." I literally blushed when he called me that.


	16. Chapter 16-Eliot Your An Awesome Brother

Then I looked at Eliot and I said to him " Eliot you are an awesome brother." He then smiled at me and he said " Awww that's very sweet of you to say that about me and I think that your an amazing sister. " Then I smiled and said " Thanks and your welcome Eliot. "


	17. Chapter 17-So What Do You Two Wanna Do?

Then Eliot asked us " So what do you two wanna do?And I'll join you too." Then we both said " I guess we can take a walk outside it's beautiful outside today." Then Eliot said " Sure sounds good let's go. " So then we went outside and went for a walk.


	18. Chap 18 -Erin Do You Believe In Magic?

Then Eliot asked his sister " Erin do you believe in magic? " Then I said " Yes I do actually. " Then he said " That's cool." Then I said " Yep." And I smiled at him.


	19. Chapter 19-Going Back Home

And then we walked back home and went inside and we hung out with eachother. We also watched a movie together and I sat in the chair beside my brother and we had fun watching the movie together.


	20. C20-I Love You Eliot Your An Awesome Bro

Then I looked at my brother and smiled and said " I love you Eliot your an awesome brother to have." Then he said " I love you too. "


	21. Chapter 21-Erin Kisses Quentin Again

Then I looked over at Quentin and I kissed him again and then he said after I kissed him he said " Your a good kisser." And that was our 2nd time kissing eachother.Then I said " Yep that's true. " Then we both smiled at eachother.


	22. *Cast Of The Story*

Jason Ralph As Quentin Coldwater

Hale Appleman As Eliot Waugh

Toni As Erin Waugh

And Olivia Taylor Dudley As Alice Quinn


End file.
